


Better Than Africa

by MaeveBran



Category: Better Than Sex (2000), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-05
Updated: 2006-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander runs into a friend from Africa in the London Watcher's Council building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Africa

**Author's Note:**

> For the August fic-a-day.

Xander stepped inside the Watcher's Council's London building, shook the rain off his umbrella and stopped in his tracks. Who did he see coming towards him but Josh Audrey, a wildlife photographer he had met in Africa. Josh had sandy blonde hair and was wearing jeans, a dark grey tee shirt and a blue button-down shirt without the buttons buttoned. He had with him a woman with short spiky blonde hair that Xander hadn't met. She was obviously his girlfriend not a new slayer since she was older than any of the new slayers, but then again, she could be one of the theoretical older new slayers. 

Josh had been doing a story on meerkats when he and Xander met. At least that had been Josh's cover, but in reality he had been sent as Xander's back up by the Council. Xander had gotten along well with the Australian. Nothing bonded two guys as friends as being the only white, native English speakers on a three week trek through Africa. The trip had been successful as they had located three newly activated slayers and had been able to persuade them to leave their tribe and move to England for training. They had exchanged stories of moving to London from their respective home countries and the oddities of British life. That had been two months ago.

"Hey, Josh, buddy. How ya been?" Xander greeted as he reached out a hand to shake Josh's.

"Just great." Josh answered as he took Xander's hand. Both men leaned in and did the manly, bump shoulders, half-hug thing with their hands still clasped. Then they let go and Josh turned to the spunky blonde standing next to him. "Xand, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Cin Roland. Cin, I'd like you to meet my friend Xander Harris. He was on the Africa trip I told you about."

Xander and Cin shook hands. Xander and Josh agreed to meet for coffee the next day. Then Xander went to report to Giles while Josh and Cin continued on their way.


End file.
